Reel it in
by hindsight567
Summary: A take from after the end of the movie at the crossroads where we see a small part of Chuck's life as he tries to integrate back into society. With some slight "post traumatic stress" of being off the island he goes through a normal day trying to stay focused on living normally.


Nathaniel Hinds

English 101

Professor Baer

October 30th 2015

Reel It In

There was a blaring in my ears drowning out everything. I opened my eyes and saw darkness. All there I knew was the constant sound pounding in my ears. Finally the sound faded and light blinded me as I opened my eyes to see Wilson floating further and further away. I called out, but my voice couldn't make a sound. Another blare of sound came out of nowhere as I turned around there was a boat speeding toward me…. _Thunck_ … _._ I woke up laying on the floor once again with the sound of the train going by in the distance sounding it's horn as always. Amidst the mass of covers I untangled my legs and arms as I rose to look outside. I looked out the window at a still unmoving city. Judging by the sun it was only around 4am. I looked around at the barren room with just a bed and a dresser with a volleyball and my pocket watch on it and a small closet in the corner.

It has been a few weeks since Wilson and I came back home to my apartment, and I still hadn't replaced any of the extra furniture or decorations. I didn't really feel the need to either, they felt like such a luxury that I didn't deserve after living on so little. I put on some clothes and slipped on my shoes, then slipped them off not like the way they confined my feet.

"I'm leaving Wilson I'll be back in a bit!" I called as I walked out the door.

Wilson stayed motionless on the dresser giving me a look of contempt as if I woke him up as I walked out the door.

When I got outside the air was a little brisk but it was nice. The started walking with no destination really in mind. It was good to keep walking, to keep moving forward. As I walked my thoughts drifted here and there, and I keep walking.

 _Hoooooooooonnnnnnnnkkkkk_

"Hey buddy get out of the road!" yelled a person in the car.

"S-Sorry," I said stumbling over my words as I tried to snap back into reality.

I looked around to see where I was. And I wasn't sure where I was until I set my eyes on that house. A house that I'd see only once in the pouring rain, but that time was enough for it to stick in my memory.

Across the street was Kelly's house. I looked up at the sun at by now it was probably around six. She would be waking up soon to get ready for work. I sat down on the curb as I looked over at the house.

"I really did love her," I said

"I've heard a lot about her from you Chuck, I wish I could have met he her," Wilson replied.

"Huh," I said turning around. Then I realized it was only Wilson, "You scared me there Wilson. If you wanted to come with me this morning all you had to do was ask."

"I didn't want to come, but then I changed my mind," he stated sarcastically

There was an awkward silence as I stared at the house across the street, not knowing what to think let alone what to say.

"Speaking of which," started Wilson, "don't you have a plans tonight to meet Jessica tonight?"

"What was that Wilson?" I said not really paying attention, but just sitting there in the moment, content to just look at the house.

"You know, Jessica, the women who you gave that package to a few weeks ago…."

"Yeah yeah I remember," I said absently mindedly.

I jumped up. That's right I was going to have dinner tonight with Jessica after work today. I totally forgot. In addition to that I also forgot that I had work today, and I wasn't anywhere near my apartment.

I started to jog back home soon settling into a steady rhythm as my bare feet slapped against the pavement. It wasn't long before my apartment building was in sight. As I slowed down, I noticed someone standing at the intercom where you can get buzzed into the building. The man turned as he heard me walk up behind him. It was Tom.

"Where have you been Chuck? I have been standing here buzzing your floor for twenty minutes, we are going to be late!"

Tom did this every morning we had work. Honestly it was annoying, but I know he does it because he cares about me.

"How about you go grab some coffee, come back, and then I'll be ready by then," I told him as I started to go inside.

I took the elevator to my floor and as I opened the door to my apartment I heard Wilson complaining.

"Uggghhhh, Chuck why does Tom have to buzz the room over and over. Unlike you I am here trying to sleep a little more, I don't wake up at 4am every morning at first light. Tom needs to just lay off a little and enjoy the moment."

"I know Tom can be a little over the top since we've gotten back, but he just cares about me. He's helped us a lot and has stuck by us the entire time," I explained as I put on some clothes for work.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an orange, a small task that will never cease to amaze me since I returned, to just walk into a room and grab food at the ready.

"Chuck! Earth to Chuck! Buddy if you stand there day dreaming Tom is going to buzz the room again and bother me again. Get going," called Wilson from the living room.

I snapped back into reality once again.

"Alright, I'm off," I said as I walked once again out the door.

When I came outside tom was sitting on a bench impatiently with two coffees in hand.

"Here ya go Chuck. One for you," he said as he handed me a hot cup of coffee, "and one for me, _sniiiifffff_ , ahhhhhhhh. That's more like it."

I started sipping on my coffee as Tom hailed a cab to take us to work. A cab came screeching to a halt on the side of the road and we both got in. Soon we were pulling up to the FedEx headquarters. I handed some money to Tom who proceeded to pay the cab driver as I got out of the car. Once tom paid the cab driver he joined me as we walked inside of the building. As I opened the door a wave of heat and sound hit me like a ton of bricks. We had to go through central processing where I used to work, which was alive with people and machinery moving packages left, right, up, and down, in order to get to my new position in the office portion of the building since I returned. We finally reached the elevator near the back of central processing. Tom and I and other employees piled in in order to get to our floors.

"This is my stop Chuck," Tom said as he was about to leave the elevator, "You," he pointed at me, "me lunch?"

"Yeah sure thing," I said automatically.

"Alright see you then my friend."

The elevator closed and the ride began once again. A few floors later I got off at my department, tracking and record keeping. Unlike my other job, as a system engineer, where I was in charge of the delivery lines and shipments, I now was in charge of recording whether or not that our packages are take the fastest routes possible to their destination. If they are not they are make a report and we change the route for locations if necessary. It was quite different then what I used to do before. Now I was in an office away from the noise and stress of the delivery room.

I made my way through the different cubicles, nodding hellos to some of the employees that turned their attention to me, and went to my office.

"Goooooood morning Helen!" I said with a smile to my secretary.

"Good morning Mr. Noland," she replied calmly.

"Now didn't I tell you to call me Chuck, Helen?" I asked jokingly with a smile.

"And didn't I tell you that you have some new paper work on your desk," she said with a grin.

"Well fine if that's how you want it," I said as I walked into my office.

I could never seem to faze Helen. No matter how I went about she was also reserved, collected, and formal.

"I'll never get used to you secretary you know that? She always has a way to just throw you off just the tiniest bit," said Wilson.

I almost jumped out of my shoes.

"Wilson, you really need to stop doing that to me. I about jumped out of my shoes." I said startled.

"You don't like wearing your shoes anyway, so I didn't think it would be a problem. It's also one of my favorite pastimes making you jump every once and awhile. I have to keep practicing otherwise I'll get rusty," he said sarcastically.

Well he was right about one thing that I didn't like wearing my shoes. I went behind my desk and pulled back the large rolling chair back. I sat down, slipped off my shoes, and tried to get comfortable in the oversized chair.

"Wilson you are a volleyball you can't rust," I said trying to adjust myself which resulted in me lounging low in the chair with my feet resting on my desk.

"I find that term offensive," he joked, "the politically corre-"

The door opened and I attempted to sit up in the giant chair which resulted in me just spinning around with one leg on the desk and one leg in the air. Helen popped her head around the edge of the door.

"Now don't forget Mr. Noland you have a meeting at 10 o'clock," she stated as she looked at me with a look of surprise trying to figure out how I ended up in that position.

"Thank you Helen, I'll make sure to be there," I said trying to make myself look as natural as possible as if it was all planned.

She closed the door probably still confused on what exactly was happening. I finally was able to get out of the chair and sit in it properly. I looked around my desk and found all the paperwork that I needed to do. For most people this would be a lot for them, but the paperwork seemed like nothing compared to having to work to survive.

After some time I opened the door on the way to the meeting.

"Helen," I said as I handed her the mountain of paperwork, "make sure you get this to processing for me would you?"

I could tell she wanted to say yes, but she just looked at me astonished. A day's worth of paperwork I had finished in about an hour and a half.

"Thank you Helen, I appreciate your help," I teased as I walked away.

The meeting left a lot to be desired. Every meeting it seems like nothing is actually accomplished. During most days I feel that we have a meeting to discuss what we are going to talk about at the meeting. There is a pre-meeting to the meeting, and then on top of that there is a post-meeting to further discuss what we just discussed, no wonder no one ever has their work done since they are in meetings all day talking about the work they need to do. Luckily Wilson kept making fun of my boss and mimicking him, but I had to stifle any laughter so I didn't give him away.

Fortunately there was a break for lunch. I went to the break room and dug out the lunch I had brought with me. That day the break room was empty since most everyone either went out to eat or had a lunch meeting where they have food brought to them and have a meeting at the same time. That would be too much for me, so I contently sat and munched on my turkey sandwich. I sat there wondering when Tom was going to show up when I heard Wilson trying to open the fridge.

"Hey now unless you brought something that food is not for you," I said as I glanced towards the fridge behind me.

"Fine fine, it's not like I could have actually opened up the fridge anyway," he said looking at is spherical form, "it's a little hard when I don't have any edges on me let alone any hands."

I chuckled to myself as I imagined Wilson with arms and hands rolling around.

"If you had any hands you would get in all sorts of trouble," I said through my smile.

At that moment Tom walked into the break room.

"Who doesn't have any hands?" he asked me looking around for someone else in the room, "Well anyway, sorry I was late my meeting ran a little late."

"I understand that," I said still munching my sandwich.

"So, what is this I hear about you having a date tonight," Tom said as he glanced at me while he was digging through the fridge looking for his lunch.

"I wouldn't call it a date. It's more like a friendly meeting to get to know Jessica to talk about the package I saved all those years."

"Getting to know someone better by going out to dinner at the new restaurant downtown? That my friend is what a date is," he joked.

"Well fine then it's a date, but that doesn't mean anything is happening between us," I retorted.

"Whatever you say Chuck…. _buzzzz_ …. Uh oh that's my pager," he said taking his pager from off of his belt, "Oh it looks like there is a backup in processing, I better get going and help figure out what went wrong. Sorry Chuck, good luck tonight you'll have to fill me in tomorrow."

Tom hurried out of the room starting to page different people to figure out what went wrong. I stayed behind and finished my lunch. The rest of the day I didn't have that much to do since I finished my paperwork. I did have to suffer through another meeting, but it was much shorter this time which was nice. After the meeting I walked back to my office.

"Mr. Noland there was a package delivered to you, it's in your office," Helen said, pointing at the door to my office.

I said, "Thank you Helen," as I walked into the office wondering what it could be.

As soon as I saw it I knew what it was. Inside my office there was a long, thin, and tall package leaning against my desk. I opened it up and I was right. It was the picture that I had taken of the island that I was stuck on. It was a picture taken from an airplane as it passed which some of my coworkers had flown by and taken. It was blown up on the canvas to fit a frame that could fill the huge open space on my wall.

The time it took to hang it up took up the rest of my day, but it left me feeling good to have such a nice picture of such a crucial aspect of my life.

"Have a good evening Helen," I said as I was locking up my office.

"Rather you have a good evening," she said with a wink and a smile, obviously knowing that I had plans tonight.

Since it was such a nice night I decided to walk home and enjoy the fresh air. As I was walking I realized that I still hadn't made reservation tonight. So I dialed up the restaurant.

"Hello this is Capitol Grille how can I help you," the voice asked on the phone.

"Uh yes I was wondering if you had any reservations available tonight around 7?" I asked.

"Why yes we do. We have a table available at 7:15 Does that work, and how many would be dining with us?"

"There would be three, and that time is perfect."

"We can do that sir, and a name for the reservation?

"Yes, Chuck Noland."

"Alright sir, we are all set for a reservation at 7:15."

"Thank you," I said as I hung up the phone.

When I made the reservation it got me a little excited for tonight, I couldn't wait to tell Wilson that he was coming too. I knew he would be surprised when I told him.

It took me a little longer to get home then I expected, but looking at the sky it was around 6:30 which was plenty of time to shower and get ready. I took a quick shower and then tried to find something to where.

"Wilson, I'm trying to decide on what to where," I called from my room, "Actually here I have a couple options."

I walked out of my room with two shirts and ties and stood in front of the mirror.

"Alright so is the white and purple tie good, or rather the blue and black tie?" I asked while alternating which one I held in front of myself in the mirror.

"Blue and black," he said with an odd tone in his voice.

I soon was dressed in the blue and black with some nice khaki's. I looked at the time and it was about time to leave.

"Alright, let's go Wilson," I said as we left the room.

When we got outside I hailed a cap and gave him the address of Capitol Grille. It was not too far away, but there was some traffic so it took a little longer than expected. Wilson was unusually quiet in the cab and didn't seem to want to talk. The cap came up about a block away from the restaurant, but the traffic was at a dead standstill so I just payed the man and Wilson and I got out. I looked down towards the restaurant and I caught a glimpse of a women with red hair. I wasn't sure it was her, but then the women turned around and it was Jessica. Seeing her stand there in her beautiful navy dress I suddenly was very nervous.

"There she is Wilson. Man I'm getting nervous now. I was fine, but now…" I anxiously.

"Oh you'll be fine, just be yourself and it'll turn out great," he said as we walked towards the restaurant.

"Oh hi Chuck over here," Jessica called once she saw me walking up to her.

"Well hello there," I said as I made my way towards her, "I'm glad you could make it. You look very good tonight."

"Why thank you. I'm famished though so hopefully we don't have to wait long."

"Don't worry I actually remembered to made reservations. I'll be right back," I said as I approached the host stand, "Reservations for Chuck Norris."

"Ah yes Mr. Norris, let me check on that. Just give me one moment," the host said and disappeared and then came back, "unfortunately we are not able to accommodate a table for three at this time since the rest is full. You are welcome to wait though and we will seat you as soon as possible."

"Just give me one moment and I'll check with my party," I said taking a step back letting other people put their names in for the host.

"Hey Chuck," Wilson said, "Look don't worry about me. This is your night. You and Jessica go I'll be alright."

"Are you sure buddy, I would hate to leave you out. I know Jessica would love to meet you."

"Really, it's okay she'll get to know me soon enough."

I walked back to the host and explained that the party is now just a party of two and that he could seat us now. The host went to prepare the table and came back to Jessica and I as we walked into the restaurant. As we walked in I threw a thumbs up towards Wilson who smiled at me and then we were inside and I couldn't see him anymore.

"Don't worry Chuck, you are in good hands now. Jessica will get to know me very well, because Chuck you and me… we are… one and the same, but no it's time for you to let go of me and move on. I'll miss you buddy, but it's time for me to leave," Wilson said as he looked through the window of the restaurant.

I didn't notice it right away, but once Jessica and I sat down I thought I saw Wilson in the window. But when I looked back he wasn't there. It must have been just my imagination.


End file.
